The Superhero
by R. Liam
Summary: Sasuke never believed in superheroes. Until one night, one just saved him from certain death and changed his life forever. SasuNaru. AU. [in progress...]
1. Birthday

**Title: **The Superhero

**Summary:** AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke never believed in superheroes. Until one night, one just saved him from certain death.

**Important:**

This is a SasuNaru with AU.

A SasuNaru with AU this is. :D

**Chapter 1: **Birthday

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the morning, he was the town's noisiest sixteen year old boy. He had blonde hair and incredible blue eyes. His skin had a healthy shade of tan which he hid underneath a pair of orange jacket and pants. The bright color represented his whole self as it was surrounded with optimism. When he smiled, it was very disarming. His cheeks had three scars on each and every time he was asked where he got them, we would say that he had that long before he could remember.

But even if he maintained this façade, people around him hated him for reasons that even he couldn't understand. People would pretend that he didn't exist and would most of time drive him away from their own children. That was why whenever he got a little attention, he would love every drop of it that he could get. That was why he was such a prankster and why nobody seemed to understand him.

He lived in a shoddy, little apartment by himself. It was near the outskirts of the village where we grew up. He was used to the danger that lurked about him, and it seemed to avoid him as if it already knew that it was him.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto and this was his persona.

At night, when all else were asleep, the creatures of the night come out and wreck havoc in the village.

The boy Naruto would tie a forehead protector, which bears the village's symbol, around his head. For him, it meant that he was the protector of the village. Before leaving his apartment, he would wear a sleeveless black outfit, topped with a bullet proof white, sleeveless jacket. He would call it, his ANBU outfit. He would explain the reason if he was asked. But nobody knew about it, so nobody asked. After putting on his clothes, he would grab his katana and head out. The boy would wander around and search for evil doers who fed on innocent people and give them the punishment that they deserved.

Just like any typical superhero, he hid certain characteristics, because things were just better this way. Nobody knew how strong and fast he could be. His eyes and whole personality would change whenever he called for this hidden power. He would grow fiercer and he would radiate an aura of immensely terrifying power. His senses would heighten, giving him the utmost defense and attack power that he'd need.

Even if Naruto was treated an outcast in this village, he couldn't bear to let it just waste itself. That's why despite of the treatment he received, Naruto still protected the village with all of the remaining power that he has.

Tonight, there was no moon. The village was deadly quiet and everything else was still. Even the trees were not whispering anything. On nights like this, that same boy with sunny hair and deep sea eyes would wander around in the shadows. His eyes have changed from sky blue to blood red and his scars have become more prominent. He would perch on a roof or a branch and listen for any slight sounds, even small cries of help was not lost in Naruto's senses.

Tonight, he stopped by the roof of one of the buildings near the entrance of their village. He stood there still and waited. Something would eventually come out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A boy with black hair entered the local convenience store. His coal-colored eyes scanned the place as he stepped inside. He went to the nearest vending machine and took out some small change. He inserted coins and when the machine beeped, he pushed a button. While waiting for his canned soda to come out, he looked beside the vending machine to see a poster that looked like a few weeks old.

The poster was big. It was really hard to miss. It had a large header on top that screamed 'The Red Fox' and just underneath it, was a black silhouette of boy with spiky hair. Everything else was black, except for the bright red eyes with slits for pupils. The boy observing the poster read the caption just at the bottom of the poster, 'Konoha's very own superhero. Thank you for being alive.'

He heard a thump and the boy got his can of soda from the slot. He opened the pin and heard the expected fizzle. As he sipped his soda, he looked at the poster again and muttered. "Bullshit."

Superheroes did not exist. Just recently, there was this mysterious boy who the people have aliased as the 'Red Fox'. He would pop up at the right moment at the right time. It was rumored that he had incredible speed and strength. Witnesses whom he had helped said that if you looked at his eyes, you would see nothing but red. Nobody could say how he really looked like, because he only appeared at night and darkness hid most of his identity. Newspaper publishers and television companies often offered a generous amount of money to anyone who could discover the hero's true identity.

The boy headed out of the store and checked his watch. It was two in the morning. He should be going home, but he didn't feel like going back in that hell hole. He lived alone anyway, and nobody was worrying about him at this time. This was his first time after all to head out by himself after midnight. After all, who would want to spend his birthday alone in his own house. He used to drink until everything else didn't make any sense during his birthdays. Okay, maybe not just during his birthdays.

But this year, he would only take a harmless can of orange soda and probably should be heading home. Even if nobody cared about him, he'd be damned he would be beat up to death in this dirty alley. He would just have to cross a few more blocks and turn right and head down the street that led to a mansion.

Even if he had a big house, the boy has mostly grown up without the guidance of any parent. Thanks to a very disturbing childhood history, his life now was in shambles. Therefore, anything happy or positive was not in his world. He didn't believe in redemption after years of hoping for it to be real.

He was almost near his street when he stopped in front of an alley that was just a block away from his destination street. He could take the shortcut, it might be much easier. Before entering the alley, he had a gut feeling that it was dangerous. But being the stubborn person he was, he ignored it and decided that he could take any danger anyway. He could defend himself very well… or so he thought. So, we continued walking until he was halfway in the alley.

In the middle, it lacked light, for the lamp posts were just located at the corners. The light wasn't bright enough to reach the innermost of the alley. He could still make out figures of the trash cans though, with the little light. As he was walking quietly, he was seriously thinking that he should NOT have gone here.

He couldn't remember details much, for everything happened all too fast. He didn't hear any sound as someone came from behind him and grabbed hold of his arms. A second figure rushed towards them and aimed a fist that meant to knock him unconscious. He raised a leg to deliver a kick at the oncoming intruder and successfully had his foot crash on the attacker's face.

He gave a smirk as he heard a small crack before the cry of pain from the attacker. He must've broken the guy's nose. Good. "Asshole."

He struggled and felt the attacker's hold on his arms weakening, but just then another one came rushing forward with a long knife that aimed for his heart. "You'll pay for what you did to my buddy, brat."

He was about to kick again but his mind already calculated that the attack was too fast and the knife would definitely hit his chest. He braced himself for the feel of the cold knife in his heart and shut his eyes.

But nothing came. He looked up to see what happened and found himself staring back at a pair of red, cat-like eyes. He gathered his presence of mind and looked at the other attacker who was unconscious on the ground, the knife laying beside his limp hand. That guy was on the ground along with the other one whom he just kicked unconscious.

His attention was brought back as he heard his rescuer say in a deadly whisper, "Let him go."

Then the hold on his arms was suddenly released, he almost fell back. "I-it's you." He heard his attacker stutter, before running out of the alley in fear. The boy who saved him turned around to face the brunette. But it was too dark to make out a face. So the rumors were true, that the only thing that you could see were his eyes.

With incredible speed, the mysterious boy pinned his two pale arms above his head, using only one strong hand. The other was pressed against the wall just beside his head. The length of the red fox's body was pressed against his as the brunette was flattened between him and the wall. He could feel the hot breath against his ear as he heard a whisper, "What's your name?"

He swallowed, "Why should I give it to you?" From here, he could feel the strength radiating from this boy and he knew that he had no right to speak like this in front of him.

"Because I saved you?" He could feel the smirk that came along with that statement.

He didn't ask for help in the first place. This stupid 'superhero' was making him look like he owed something. Which he didn't. "Bastard, I could have done it myself."

"Sure." The fox let him go and distanced himself a few feet away from the black-haired boy. He was still in the shadows so the brunette couldn't really make out what he looked like.

Seconds have passed without either of them saying anything. The fox, apparently, seemed to be bored. He nodded at the boy and started to walk into the shadow and away from the person he saved.

"It's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He called after the leaving fox. He didn't know why he had given him his name. But he felt that it was some sort of gratitude for helping him tonight.

The fox stopped walking and almost looked back at him, "You're welcome, Sasuke." Then the fox jumped and suddenly vanished.

Sasuke stayed still for a moment then realized he was still in the alley. He ran to the exit of the alley, towards the direction of the source of light. As Uchiha Sasuke was going home that night, he would constantly feel a sense of security and a pair of red eyes watching over him.

This has been a good birthday, after several years.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…to be continued.


	2. Stills

**Title: **The Superhero

**Summary:** AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke never believed in superheroes. Until one night, one just saved him from certain death. SasuNaru.

**Important:**

**YAOI!**

This is a SasuNaru with AU.

A SasuNaru with AU this is.

**Chapter 2:** Stills

0------------------------0

7:34 AM. A radio abruptly turned on.

"… _a nice weather in Konoha! Perfect for those who would like to stroll in parks. "_

Naruto flinched at the loud exclamation of his alarm radio. His ears picked up sound instantly and it prodded his sleepy head awake. He pried his eyes open and groggily got up. Nothing still made sense, yet. His feet touched the cold floor and he remembered that he should buy a pair of slippers one day. Naruto rubbed his eyes as he freed himself from his thin blanket and padded towards the bathroom. His blonde hair was sticking up in all directions. He looked everything but fearsome.

As he got inside his bathroom to wash his face, he listened unconsciously to the radio, _"…on other news, two of the wanted members of … found by the police last night in an alley just a few blocks away…"_ Naruto yawned and looked at mirror just in front of him. _"… could be the Red Fox. According to Konoha Investigators …"_ After drying his face, Naruto went back to his room and turned off his radio.

Naruto went to open the door to his balcony and prepared himself for a blast of hundreds of sounds. In the mornings, Naruto would wake up to many sounds because of heightened senses. Years had gone by and eventually, he had gotten used to it. Naruto managed to filter out those closest to his hearing range and just extend it when he needed to. Hearing so many sounds often made Naruto stop sometimes to listen to different conversations, unintentionally of course. Sometimes, he would hear conversations that were helpful with his kind of job. There were times when he would hear other things, such as slight rustle of tress a few meters away, the screams of help a few blocks away …. And other things that he wished he hadn't heard.

How about the sound of the erratic beating of the black-haired boy's heart last night? That was interesting, so was the boy. Naruto had been watching the boy named Sasuke even before he entered the alley. He was impressed for he hasn't seen that level of confidence yet. Sasuke's confidence was not boastful. It was the kind of confidence that would make you tend to rely on him. But it was, really, a little stupid idea to pass through the alley a few hours before dawn.

He stepped outside of his room and into his balcony, his feet touching the cold floor. Naruto leaned against railings and gazed at the morning sky. He was glad he was there before the Uchiha boy got himself painfully beaten up. It was such a shame to mar a fine-looking face like that. The Uchiha's irises were strikingly dark, it was mesmerizing. Its blackness could even match his raven hair. His skin was several shades lighter than Naruto's, and the fox swore that he didn't see any hint of blemish on the pale skin. When Naruto had pinned him against the wall, he was expecting that look of fear on those black eyes. But he saw none. He was everything but scared. Naruto smiled a little as he observed his hands. He remembered how Sasuke's pulse palpitated madly against his palm. He got so close to that boy last night that he could even hear the quiet sound of his intense heartbeat.

_Oh yes, and his smell_… Naruto shut his eyes. _God._ Heat rose up to his cheeks.

Naruto shook his head and left his small balcony. Enough. He had to take a bath and leave for his work. After all, wasn't it just yesterday that he got a new job? Right. He had to take down his mind from the clouds, off of a certain black-haired, good-looking boy named Sasu…

Naruto's hand unconsciously jerked up to catch a sharp glass zooming towards the back of his head. "Uzumaki." He heard a voice. He narrowed his eyes and turned to the direction of the source of the voice. He saw a boy with red hair, standing still on his balcony. The boy had his hands folded in front of his chest.

The blonde looked at the glass in his hand. "Gaara! Seriously, you have to stop popping up like that!" Naruto stomped uncharacteristically.

The boy Gaara didn't move an inch. "Why were your cheeks red when I came in here?"

Naruto was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting anyone at all to be around in the first place. So that meant that he was free to blush like hell. "None of your business! What do you want?" It has been a long while since he had last seen Gaara. And Gaara was one of the few people that Naruto had grown up with back when they were very young.

"Why haven't you been reporting back?" Gaara's voice never changed its tone. But Naruto could tell that he was pissed as he stood there with that stoic imitation.

"Why do you want to know? Besides, you already found me." Actually, Naruto felt that he needed some time with himself. That was why he arrived at Konoha a few months ago. The village was a little small but it was very beautiful. But it seemed that the village had an unhealthy distaste for boys who were a little boisterous. So when Naruto arrived here with his loud self, he was immediately frowned upon.

"Did you know how worried Tsunade was?"

"I could imagine. Tell the old hag I'm sorry." Naruto gripped the glass shard tighter in his hand and realized that his skin wasn't being cut. "Didn't you even wonder that I might just be busy or something?"

"You've been busy saving Konoha again?"

"Maybe." Because it was worth saving. No town was ever this beautiful.

"…Naruto…" Gaara slipped into that deeper voice which meant that he could be saying some words of wisdom to Naruto again. Naruto joined Gaara on his little balcony.

"Don't start that lecture again, Gaara. I know your homilies by heart already."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to lecture you." Naruto sounded too guilty. "I got information from the Sound."

That perked up Naruto's curiosity. He stared at Gaara and waited for him to continue. He leaned back on the railings and watched his friend explain.

"Remember Orochimaru?" Naruto snorted. "Thought so. Well, Tsunade got word that he's on the move, Naruto. And he's heading to Konoha. "

"What did Tsunade say?"

"She said his motives were still not confirmed. But still, Tsunade sent me to warn you." The old hag was really worried about him. Naruto would shake his head but instead, he felt a longing to see his old friends again from the sand.

"So, is that all?" Naruto waited for Gaara to say that that was it. Then Gaara would leave and go back to their old village.

"Don't you think that I also want to know how you're doing?"

With that, Naruto smiled. Even if he always did, this one was a rare smile whose warmth reached his eyes. He playfully smacked Gaara's back and made the red-haired boy almost stumble. "So, what's with the glass weapon?"

"Tried it. I just learned a fire technique."

"I see. Your sand and fire. (1)" Naruto looked back at his hand and saw that the sharp glass had made a cut on his palm.

0------------------------0

Naruto was almost late for his work at the Konoha local coffee house. But fortunately, the nephew of the owner who happened to be there, told Naruto that it was all right. After all, there was still a few seconds before his scheduled time-in. So, technically, he still wasn't late.

Naruto considered this job a very fortunate blessing. His employer was very kind and his co-workers were surprisingly friendly towards him. It was different from what he was used to, having the other people in the village hate him because he was a little obscenely loud or annoying or some reason that he couldn't understand. But these people here, somehow Naruto knew they see him differently than others do.

Neji, a boy about his age, with strikingy beautiful black hair, usually ran the place. The coffee shop where Naruto worked was owned by one of Hyuuga Neji's uncles. The Hyuuga family had a small fortune set aside and part of it, they have invested in the local coffee house in the village. Neji wasn't required to work here but he kept insisting that he would help around when he could. Keep things in order and oftentimes, help the other employees.

Among Naruto's co-workers, he eventually learned to like a few of them. The pink-haired girl, Sakura-chan was really nice although she had a tendency to crash her fists on his head at times. Naruto got the first-hand experience of her fists of bricks (2) when he goofed off once. Then there was this thick-eyebrow guy with weird hair who called himself Rock Lee. Lee-san was fun to be with, but Naruto learned, on his first day, never to talk about youth and fighting spirit when you're with this guy. It was also obvious that Lee-san had this undying love for Sakura-chan.

Yesterday, the four of them, including Neji talked like old friends. Naruto was surprised and touched at the same time for it was just his first day at work. Naruto decided that he might like this new work. Speaking of work, Naruto filled in the orders that were starting to arrive. He checked the lists that Sakura was handing to him. _Three orders of Mocha Frappe. _That sounded easy enough to make. Any idiot could do that. Naruto, in his dark green apron, grabbed the things he needed for preparation.

He was in the middle of his work and just then, the door opened and Naruto's senses instantly perked up. His nose picked up a delicious scent, more delicious than the mocha frappe he was making. He quickly looked up and searched for the source of this incredibly good smell.

And there he was, the boy named Sasuke. The boy who called the Red Fox, 'bastard'. He walked in, carrying that same confidence that made its impression to Naruto. A bag slung over his shoulder, his hands in his pockets, his eyes not really staring at anyone. Almost everyone was aware that he walked in, because it seemed that he walked with this silent charisma. But none of them dared to call him or greet him. They just stared and admired from afar, just like what Naruto was doing now. He watched as Sasuke headed for one of the corner tables, one of those that people avoid because it was too far.

Sasuke settled himself and without warning, looked up to catch Naruto staring at him.

Naruto felt something wet on his shirt. "Oh shit…" Great. The coffee spilled.

Some super senses, he couldn't even sense that something wet and sticky would spill on him. Grabbing a rag, Naruto hastily wiped the spilled coffee, hoping that nobody saw him. He was wiping the stain from his uniform when somebody stood beside him, "He is something, isn't he?"

Naruto turned around. Sakura-chan was standing beside him, her arms on the counter and was staring dreamily at Sasuke. Naruto replied, "He's okay."

"Sasuke-kun always goes here every Monday and Wednesday mornings." Sakura continued, not really paying attention to what Naruto had said. But she did stare back at Naruto, recognizing that he had replied to her. "He always sits there first, in that corner, then goes here to order for his coffee and leaves after ten minutes." The pink haired girl went back to stare at Sasuke. "I don't know why, but … Oh my god! He's coming over here to order!" Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto and shoved him in front of the counter.

"Eh? Waaa! Wait! Sakura-cha…" The coffee he was making spilled some more as Sakura switched places with him. "What are you doing?"

Sakura pretended to wipe the spilled coffee, "I can't face Sasuke! I lose focus when I'm…EEP!" Sakura looked like she wanted to duck beneath the counter.

Naruto looked at her weirdly. He looked away from Sakura and came face-to-face with a pair of intense black eyes that were staring directly at him. Okay… His eyes were more incredible when you look at them up close and when there was light present. But under the light he looked more serious and more of a bastard, with that smug look on his face and …

…there was that scent again. Sasuke was just an arm away and his scent was filling Naruto's senses. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke's.

Until he was brought back to reality when something crashed beside him. He spun around to find Sakura, fainted, on the floor. "Gyaa! Sakura-chan!"

0------------------------0

If it weren't for coffee in the morning, there was no morning to start the day with. After several years of waking up with a killer hangover, Sasuke learned the relief that coffee offered for the severe headache. Since then, even if Sasuke has stopped drinking, he was used to the presence of coffee in his breakfast and starting everything he had to do afterwards.

Today was just like any other. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder then he would leave his house, about thirty minutes before his time at work. Along the way, he would stop for a few moments to just stare at something that has caught his eye. Then he would take his gaze away and start walking again. Sometimes, he would be seen stopping for a few moments. He would take out a camera from his bag. Sasuke would slouch or kneel down on one knee until he got into a position just right for the shot. When Sasuke was finished, he would tuck his camera inside his bag and continue walking.

He finally arrived at the local coffee shop and Sasuke savored the serenity of the place. It was almost perfect if it weren't for the people who kept staring at him. But with practice and a lot of getting used to, Sasuke learned not to mind it. Really, he didn't care exactly if his good looks could kill. He didn't fancy anyone yet in the first place. Sasuke continued brooding as he entered the coffee shop. He was greeted with the familiar, inviting aroma of coffee. He closed the door behind him and headed for his favorite spot in the corner. He ignored the stares as he took his seat and instead continued his brooding. He adjusted his seat until he found a comfortable position.

Satisfied, he looked up.

Then Sasuke felt a great urge to take out his camera, the one that he kept nicely intact in his bag, and capture this image that he was looking at, for eternity.

If there was something that Sasuke was obsessed about, it was capturing a living beauty and preserving it in his photo stills. Right now, he knew that nobody in Konoha had those kind of eyes and nobody had that same brightness in their hair. True, that there were some things that no photo could do justice to. But when times with the perfect opportunity come along his way, Sasuke would rarely let it pass by. This moment was an exception though. Because no matter how incredible those blue eyes were, no picture could ever capture their intensity.

Maybe it was time to go and order his coffee. He was still watching as the blonde boy behind the counter fumbled about and clumsily spilling more things. Sasuke got off his chair and headed for the counter. He watched as the girl Sakura exchanged places with him. Sasuke continued approaching the blonde boy, like a predator that surely had its prey trapped. The blonde's stunned expression was certainly priceless, he couldn't help but smirk. Sasuke slowly blinked, and captured this image into his mind, to make it stay there forever.

He stopped in front of the counter with the blonde boy on the other side. Then the pink-haired girl just fainted. Sasuke watched as the blonde boy snapped back to reality and rushed to the side of his friend. "Gyaa! Sakura-chan!" It was a good thing another guy with thick eyebrows helped the blonde.

"What happened to Sakura-san?" Fuzzy eyebrows asked worriedly.

"I don't know! She just fainted!" The blonde tried to shake her awake.

Sasuke got that reaction most of the time. She would be fine and would wake up in a few moments. Hopefully, she won't remember that she just fainted in front of Sasuke. It would be embarrassing for the girl.

"Naruto-kun," The thick eyebrow guy called him. _Ahh, so 'Naruto' it was. _"I'll go take care of Sakura-san, you take our customer's order."

Naruto got up from the floor and gave a worried look at Sakura as she was carried by the thick-eyebrow guy away. "I'm sorry, sir." The boy Naruto took a tray from beneath the counter and looked back at Sasuke. "So, what will you have?" Sasuke just stared. The blonde boy he was looking at was obviously new to this place. Or maybe he had arrived here just yesterday but Sasuke didn't go here during Sundays. Yes, this boy was new here. Sasuke was sure that he wouldn't miss someone like this at all.

"I'll have something new." Every time Sasuke would order here, he would just say 'the usual…' to the person behind the counter and they already knew what to get him. Today, he would take something different. "Do you have any suggestions?" Sasuke blinked slowly again. Sometimes he wished that he could take a picture of things that he was actually seeing. He wished that when he blinked his eyes, it would be like the lenses of his camera. They would shut for a split second and would capture the image.

"I see. Anou saa, I'm also new here you see." Naruto gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. Expressions that were disarming like these should have been banned long ago. They were giving Sasuke a weird, indescribable sensation. "What are you in the mood for?"

_Something hot and sweet, maybe._ "I'll just have a hot chocolate and a bagel."

"I see. That's all?"

Of course not. "Yes, that's all."

"Can I have your name?"

Sasuke blinked.

Then the blonde seemed to understand why. "Oh, it's a new gimmick. You see, the owner thought it was cool if they put customers' names on their cups." Sasuke doubted it. "_What's your name_?" Naruto got a black marker and a cup. His hands were poised to write on the side of the cup, as he waited for Sasuke's reply.

This was familiar. _Why should I give it to you? _"Sasuke."

The blonde looked like he smirked, but Sasuke chose to ignore it. "Gotcha."

0------------------------0

After a few minutes of uninterrupted Sasuke glimpses, the raven haired boy decided to leave. He slung his bag again on his shoulder and gave Naruto one last look before he pushed open the glass door and headed out.

Naruto sighed. As quickly as the scent has invaded his senses, it was gone the second Sasuke had stepped outside. Naruto grabbed a rag and a tray and went to the table were Sasuke sat a while ago. He got the empty paper cup, the one with Sasuke's name on it and put it on his tray. Then as he wiped the table, he noticed something on the floor. Naruto crouched down to pick it up.

It was a wallet.

Naruto grinned as he opened it and saw Sasuke's ID. _Bingo._

0------------------------0

… To be continued.

Notes:

1 Sand + Fire is Glass. :D ne, ne? O.o;

2 Term from Blacksyryn's Sunrise, Sunset. (Nice short story, from Sasuke's and Naruto's POV. Not yaoi, hehe.)


	3. Waiting

**Title: **The Superhero

**Summary:** AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke never believed in superheroes. Until one night, one just saved him from certain death.

**Important:**

This is a SasuNaru with AU.

A SasuNaru with AU this is. :D

**Chapter 3: Waiting**

0------------------------0

… _Tuesday morning._

7.

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently against the marbled floor.

5.

He shifted his weight on his other foot.

2.

He adjusted his bag that was on his shoulder.

_Ding._

Finally.

The elevator doors opened. Its golden walls greeted Sasuke as he stepped inside.

"Ahh, a pleasant morning, Uchiha-san." The elevator operator greeted him. The man wore a gray uniform and a gray hat that covered mostly of that gray hair. Sasuke nodded in reply. This old man was really nice to him. Every time Sasuke would step in here, the old man would greet him with the same old greetings. It has been almost two years, but Sasuke could bet that the old elevator operator has been here long before he did. "To the Konoha Inquirer, eh?" Sasuke nodded again. When nobody else seemed to be entering the elevator, its doors closed. The elevator operator pushed the button at the topmost, the 60th.

Sasuke didn't wait long to hear the elevator rumble and feel it ascend. Why in hell did they put the office at the top of the Konoha Metro Tower again?

"Is Hatake-san still giving you a tough time?" The old man was sitting on a tall stool. He turned a little to the left to face Sasuke.

"No, not anymore."

The old man snorted, "He damn well shouldn't. A boy with talent like yours should be treated right."

Sasuke watched as the numbers at the upper right blinked '23' at him. Almost halfway there. "I'm not that talented, sir."

The old man seemed to chuckle, "Such modesty. I'm glad to see that it still exists in young persons."

Sasuke stared at the numbers at the upper right again, it blinked '31'. Sasuke sighed and leaned his back against the elevator wall. Well, he may be young, but Sasuke has gone through a lot at this age of seventeen. He blinked his eyes to drive away the thoughts. He sighed again and waited quietly for the numbers on the right to blink '60'.

When it did, Sasuke stepped out into a hallway that was framed with not just different awards and certificates, but also several astounding photographs of events that made history. Sasuke couldn't count which of those were his because they were so many. He turned his attention to the busy hallway and noticed the people hurrying while carrying stacks of paper. Some were pushing carts of them. It was a busy corridor, but the moment Sasuke entered it, most of the people instantly recognized him. Much to Sasuke's annoyance. He didn't like to be stared at or even talked at by people whom he didn't even know.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san." A balding man in his 30's greeted Sasuke through the several stacks of books and papers that he was carrying. Sasuke nodded at the man in response.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." A blush from one of the girls. With great looks come great responsibility, eh?

"Sasuke! Nice day, huh?" A pat on the back. _Lay off me._

Sasuke was glad that he reached a certain room with glass doors. When he neared them, they automatically opened to a bright looking reception area. On the far wall, the Konoha Inquirer logo was hung. Sasuke walked towards the desk where a light-blonde haired woman was sitting. Her name was Ino and she had been here long before Sasuke did. Sasuke grew to be like her. 'Like' her meant that she was one of the very, very few people that Sasuke cold tolerate. At least she kept her distance from him.

She seemed to have noticed him the moment he came in. "Hey gorgeous, the editor of the Sound Daily called. They asked if you could call them back."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something when one of the four phones in front of Ino rang. Ino held up a finger, motioning for him to wait., "Konoha Inquirer, how may I help you?" Ino nodded once then, "I'm sorry, but Hatake Kakashi is still not in his desk yet. Would you like to leave a message?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at the wall clock behind Ino. It was almost a quarter past nine. Sasuke heard Ino say goodbye to the caller. "What do they want now?" he asked after Ino had hung up.

"That one? I think it was Iruka, he was asking if…"

"No, I meant the Sound Daily."

Ino paused for a brief moment before remembering what Sasuke was talking about. "Oh, the usual, Uchiha-san. The same thing that other publishing companies want in this company."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, you have an appointment with Hatake-san at nine this morning right? Well, you should go there now. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

0------------------------0

If anybody would look closely, one could see the porn books neatly stacked in the far shelf in the office of Hatake Kakashi. Nobody came frequently her, so it was safe to display those kind of things in his office. Also, Hatake Kakashi was a man who radiates intimidation wherever he went. There were times when he seemed to be carefree and shallow, but this was what he was trying to project.

Well, that was how Sasuke saw his Editor and his superior.

When Sasuke has entered Kakashi's office, he sat himself on the small chair in front of the desk and waited. He hated how that man always came in late.

"Yo!"

"You set up appointments, yet you always come in late."

"I got stuck in a traffic jam, you see the elephant in the nearby zoo escaped, so you could imagine." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kakashi tossed his bag just behind his desk and sat down carelessly on his seat. "So how's my top, all-time-great photographer?"

"Pissed. Get to the point. What do you want?"

"You seem to be happier than usual." Kakashi grinned. "I haven't told you about this assignment yet, I was starting to ask myself why."

Sasuke waited for Kakashi to elaborate. When it came to assignments, Kakashi would give Sasuke usually the most unimaginable ones. But Sasuke would never admit that the ones Kakashi usually thought of were incredible. They often land a good story because of Kakashi's ideas.

"So!" Kakashi threw him a single sheet of paper. "Here's your assignment, you're the only one I'm assigning this to. It's top secret, so you have to take extra caution." Sasuke read the simple sentences typed on the paper. They were simple enough and as Sasuke read them, his eyes grew wider in disbelief. Kakashi continued explaining while Sasuke read on, "**Tomorrow night**, just before midnight, you will go up to the roof, proclaim that you will commit suicide, then you will jump." Kakashi could've added 'Exciting, isn't it?', because his face was already making that manic expression that went with that wicked smile.

Sasuke picked up his bag and started walking for the door.

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" Kakashi hurriedly stood up.

"I'm quitting."

"You haven't even heard the rest of my plans yet!"

"Oh, you mean, your plans after the part that I'd die? Go to hell." Sasuke continued walking towards the door and was about to reach for the knob. But Kakashi spoke again.

"You are not going to die," Was that a sigh of relief from Kakashi when Sasuke stopped just in front of the door? Then Kakashi added, "That is, if all works out according to plan." Kakashi started walking towards the frames that decorated his walls. They were the headlines that featured that the Konoha Superhero. Kakashi spoke again, but his voice was lower. "You see, it's to lure the Red Fox."

"Red Fox?" Sasuke turned around, "So, that's what this is about."

"Yes, apparently, I heard about your meeting with the Fox…." Kakashi held up his fingers and made the quotation gesture "…heard it from trusted sources."

"No." Sasuke wasn't surprised that Kakashi found out about it. That man knew almost everything that went about in this town.

"Hmm, '_No.'_ as in _'No, I can't believe you heard that.'_ Or _'No, I refuse to be a part of this incredibly exciting adventure and rather choose to disappoint everyone in the publishing company.'_?"

"I don't want this assignment."

"…and who gave you the right to choose your assignments?" Kakashi's tone of voice turned serious. Sasuke recognized that as the voice that he used when he reprimanding his staff. "Gai is just outside. Would you like to take assignments from his team instead?"

"…Don't you dare." The man from the Features department was not exactly his dream boss.

"Sasuke, remember that you have a signed contract with us. It bonded you to the company for two years."

"That contract will end in two months."

"Ahh, but not at this moment, ne?"

Sasuke stared at the doorknob. He just had to twist the door knob open to get out of this room and deny the 'mission'. But Gai was just outside and Sasuke knew that Kakashi would probably use that threat. After all, Kakashi was still his superior and he could easily transfer Sasuke to Gai's team. It's not that he didn't want to work for Gai, it was just… crazy and horrific. Besides, something inside Sasuke wanted to see his Fox again. He saved Sasuke once, surely he would save him again, right?

"He won't come." Sasuke withdrew his hand from the knob and went back to the chair. He sat down and put his arms in front of his chest.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Sasuke. "Oh, don't worry. We have a special Safety Team standing by at the ground with proper cushioning equipment. They're well hidden." Kakashi patted Sasuke's hair playfully, "I won't let any of my comrades die, Sasuke. You should know that by now." Kakashi grinned at seeing Sasuke. Sasuke thought that he must have looked stupid with that surprised expression on his face. "Still, I think those safety equipment are not necessary."

All right, so there would be a back up team just below. So it meant that even if the Red Fox or nobody would come to save him, Sasuke would surely be safe anyway But still, Sasuke was kind of hoping that the Red Fox would come out. Would he really be there if Sasuke was in danger?

"He will surely come to save you. He saves everyone." Kakashi said. Somehow, this perverted man could read thoughts. It frightened Sasuke at times. Kakashi sat on his desk chair carelessly and put his feet on his desk. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

Sasuke was now imagining what it would be like if they have succeeded in their plan? "So he saves me. Now what? Do I take pictures of him and ask his real identity?"

"Well ……………….." Kakashi pretended to think while rubbing his chin, "…sort of."

"You have got to be kidding. If he tells me his identity he would have to push me off the building again." Sasuke stared at Kakashi disbelievingly.

"Not his identity, just get information from him and take Pulitzer-winning pictures of this Red Fox up close." Kakashi quickly replied. He was doing a lot of explanation today. "That's not so hard, is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glared at Kakashi for the hundredth time in this conversation.

"Oh c'mon. Besides, you can get to hug him."

Sasuke chose a hard-bound dictionary to throw at the white-haired man.

Tomorrow night, eh?

0------------------------0

… _Tuesday evening._

Naruto scratched his blonde head.

So what would Naruto say to him?

_Hello, found your wallet, decided to return it tonight instead of tomorrow morning_? Hold on. Sasuke would not go visit the coffee shop tomorrow because it was Tuesday. Sakura-chan had told him that Sasuke only went there during Mondays and Wednesdays.

Naruto paced around in front of a black gate. He checked the address again that was written in Sasuke's ID and confirmed if it was correct. Actually, there really wasn't any house nearby because Sasuke's mansion occupied the whole block. Naruto couldn't believe anyone could live in a house that has its own climate. Naruto paused to look through the gates and stare at the big mansion then he checked his watch. It was almost seven in the evening. Where was that boy?

When Naruto arrived here, he tried pressing the buzzer just beside the gate. There was an intercom and a camera and when Naruto had pressed the buzzer, a voice asked him who he was and what did he want. Naruto had asked for Sasuke but the person had told him that his 'master' was not home yet and that Naruto should just go back tomorrow. Naruto thanked the man but instead of leaving, he decided to wait.

It was all right, really. Naruto told himself. Or maybe, he should just go look for Sasuke instead of waiting here?

No. Naruto mentally shook his head. He would look like a stalker if he did that.

"So…" Naruto sighed and sat on the curb near Sasuke's gate. "to wait it is."

0------------------------0

:D .. to be continued.

つづく


	4. Closer

**Title: **The Superhero

**Summary:** AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke never believed in superheroes. Until one night, one just saved him from certain death.

**Important:**

This is a SasuNaru with AU.

A SasuNaru with AU this is. :D

**Chapter 4: **Closer

0------------------------0

_Tuesday – _ _8:05 PM_

"… _is five minutes after _ _eight o'clock__, and you are listening to the evening…"_ He heard from a nearby radio. It was perched on a high shelf inside a small ramen stand that he just passed by.

On his way home, Sasuke saw where he was living. Three small and frail-looking children were sitting near the trash bins. They were eating what seemed to be leftover crust in an old pizza box. He turned right on the next corner and saw homeless people loitering around the block. Some looked young while some were so old that they were struggling hard to walk. Sasuke saw where he was living. He was living in a town that was slowly wasting away. A lot of people in it have no jobs. That made Sasuke think about his own work.

His pay wasn't exactly exceedingly high, but the publishing company paid him generously enough. He didn't want to admit it for modesty's sake, but he knew that any other media company would instantly hire him once they find out that he's unemployed. Uchiha Sasuke has been known all around the media business for the quality and reputation of his work. Even now, he was still working for the Konoha Inquirer, other companies kept pirating him, discreetly or not. Sometimes, he even got offers for modeling or for acting since the Uchiha was quite a good-looking boy, according to many. But Sasuke denied them all, saying that his talents lie behind the scenes.

Shifting his bag securely on his shoulder, Sasuke continued walking towards the direction of his house. Along the way, he saw the alley where he was attacked and was fortunately saved by the brave, or so that was how everyone described him, Red Fox. It was still sinisterly dark and Sasuke stayed stunned for a few seconds before gaining his senses again. He shook off the uneasy feeling and started walking away. The Red Fox could be out scouting the night again. Superheroes have their own work of risking their lives to save others and nobody has to pay them. Konoha sure was a lucky town to have its own 'body guard' without having to pay it a million yen every month.

Sasuke looked up at the roofs, half wishing to see the superhero. He was sort of missing his rescuer now and it was a little disturbing. It was disturbing because he was actually wishing for an accident to happen so that the Red Fox would appear. His feet stopped walking abruptly at that thought. He realized that he didn't have to wait long. He would see the fox tomorrow night if their plot would go according to plan. There was no harm in there, right? Nobody could possibly get hurt, except Sasuke. He was all right with that because he believed, so strongly, that the Red Fox would come and save him.

Yes, that's right. He would see him tomorrow night. But something inside Sasuke wished to see the fox now.

Sasuke sighed and turned left on the last corner. From here he could see a good view of his gate and his towering mansion behind it. He also saw a blonde boy sitting on the curb just in front of his gate.

His grip on his bag tightened. "Naruto…" He was so surprised, and probably pleased, that he couldn't stop himself from whispering his name. The blonde head perked up, as if he had heard Sasuke's whisper. It was surprising because he was so sure that he was out of hearing range. He checked again carefully and estimated that they were almost ten to twelve meters away. How did he … Whatever.

Naruto stood up excitedly, but he waited for Sasuke to walk near him. "Hi!" He greeted cheerfully while Sasuke was finally within hearing range. The boy from the coffee shop, Naruto, was wearing an orange shirt with a red swirl in front and black pants. It was completely different from their usual white uniform and the green apron that they wore. Sasuke noted that this boy was one of the few people who would still look good even if they wore orange.

"Good evening." Sasuke replied. He was a great observer and from here, Sasuke could see how Naruto's spiky hair looked so stylish without even applying gel on it. He noticed the odd whisker-like marks on his cheeks and how they adorably curve up like this when Naruto was smiling. Something in Sasuke's mind prompted him that he must have been staring too much when Naruto cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh… when you … uh… have gone to the coffee shop, you know, you kinda left your wallet and uhm… I happen to have found it." So that was where he had left it. And that was why he was here. Naruto reached for his back pocket and took out a black wallet. Sasuke recognized it immediately before Naruto handed it over.

Sasuke took the wallet and looked at Naruto, "I appreciate it." Sasuke told him as he held the wallet. They stood there awkwardly for a while. Sasuke thinking of what to say. When Sasuke went to lunch that afternoon, he was already wondering where he put his wallet. He later realized that he must have left it or dropped it somewhere. He really did not care, for he could easily replace it. Even so, the thought of somebody returning someone else's stuff was really impressive. A good deed nowadays was more shocking than a bad one. He was thankful that this was returned, but he was more thankful that it was Naruto who found it. "I'm sorry, have you been waiting here for a long time?" He asked. Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke asked again, "It's quite cold out, would you like to come in?"

Aren't those just blue eyes simply captivating? Even if they looked doubtful, surprised and thrilled all the same time. "For real? Wow! I mean, I'd love to!" Then Naruto checked his watch, "But I really can't. You see … "

"Please. It's the least I could do." Sasuke hoped that he didn't sound weird. It has been a long time since he had requested something. The word 'please' was an unfamiliar sound in his mouth. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. But I guess you already know that." Naruto gave him an unreadable expression. Was this blonde a little slow…? Sasuke motioned for the wallet he was holding.

Realization emerged on Naruto's face. "Oh, yeah!" Then he grinned and scratched behind his head, "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." And Sasuke understood that the dazzling smile from the blonde was his agreement to come in.

0------------------------0

_Wednesday – _ _07:45 AM_

"Naruto?"

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. But I guess you already know that." For a while there, Naruto thought that Sasuke knew his real identity. During the whole time that he was talking with Sasuke, Naruto could remember the first time he had seen him and asked for his name. This sudden statement from Sasuke startled Naruto so much that he actually thought his cover was blown. Until Sasuke waved his wallet in front of him and Naruto, annoyed with his assumptions, realized that Sasuke was referring about his ID._

_If he was looking stupid already, then just let Sasuke think that way. "Oh yeah!" Naruto pretended to scratch behind his head. That was pretty close. "I'm Naruto." And Sasuke already knew that too. After all, he just heard Sasuke call him by his first name. Actually, Sasuke didn't call him. He just whispered his name and Naruto, because of his heightened sense of hearing, heard Sasuke even when he was out of normal hearing-range. It was a mistake looking up at the sound of it, but Naruto could swear that it wasn't an ordinary sound. It was very different from the times he had heard his name when people called him. _

"Oi, Naruto_..." _

_Sasuke's house was impressively big and Sasuke seemed so proud while he was giving Naruto a little tour. He had more servants than Neji had employees in their shop. Eventually, they had a small talk over some sodas. Sasuke offered him coffee but Naruto said that he'd had enough of it for the day. They didn't talk long, as soon as their glasses were emptied, Naruto said that he should leave. As much as he wanted to stay long, it was awkward to stay too much in such hospitality. Even if they didn't get to talk longer than Naruto had wanted, he found out that Sasuke talked with very few and selected words. He would only give a short response that contained the information that was needed. Finally, Sasuke thanked him again before Naruto was about to step out. "See you tomorrow at the coffee shop, I guess." The brunette had said. _

_"Yeah. Thanks a lot for the drinks." Naruto grinned. He hated how he felt so self-conscious throughout the whole time. "So…" Naruto put a hand behind his head, "…careful not to lose your things again, alright? Good thing it was me and not that stalker who sent you that weird snake you were telling me about." Naruto felt good to see that Sasuke was trying to suppress a smile. It was a start. He hadn't seen the boy smile yet ever since he met him… well officially 'met him' anyway. Naruto stepped out and waved goodbye to Sasuke, which the brunette returned with a nod. _

_Naruto was almost near the gate when he heard Sasuke call his name again. Sasuke could have whispered it, but Naruto heard it anyway. It wasn't instinct that made him look back at the startled expression on Sasuke's face. He ignored that and just smiled and waved again. Sasuke's voice sounded very striking for Naruto. For him, it felt so good to hear. It was even more pleasing to hear when Sasuke was saying his name. Sasuke did that night, twice. But he never intentionally let Naruto hear it. _

"Naruto!"

_No, it wasn't like that. Sasuke's voice was deeper and more confident._

….. Hard, silver object thrown. Left. Six feet away.

A spoon hit Naruto's head. "Ow!" Naruto rubbed the stinging spot on his scalp. "You didn't have to throw that, Neji!" As soon as the spoon was thrown by Neji, Naruto was already aware of the speed and the weight of the silver object that was hurled at his direction. It took all of his willpower NOT to react on his instincts and intercept the spoon.

"I called your name thrice already." Neji was leaning his back on the counter near the sink where Naruto was currently washing some cups.

Naruto continued rinsing, "I'm sorry, Neji. I was…"

Neji looked like he was smirking, "Don't worry. It's all right." He walked near Naruto and stood just beside him. "Just like to remind you of your planned night-shift work tonight."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto frowned a little. He did give his word that he would cover for Sakura-chan tonight, since she was unfortunately stuck at home sick.

"I really appreciate it." Neji patted Naruto on the back. "It was really so soon and I didn't expect Sakura to suddenly catch a flu."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan sounded worse when she called me up this morning." Naruto nodded, "Anyway, I'm on it, Neji! Not to worry." Neji was a really good guy even if he was quiet at times. Naruto supposed that geniuses must have been always like that.

Neji was about to go back into the kitchen when he suddenly stopped and looked back at Naruto again, "Naruto, by the way." Neji paused, as if he was contemplating on saying something or not, "Whatever happened to you last night, you should do it again. Because you look … a little more radiant today."

"What?!"

"Now, you're blushing." Neji chuckled.

Naruto swore that he heard a soft whisper of 'so cute…' from Neji as he went back into the kitchen. Naruto was shaking his head and smiling a little. Sometimes Neji acted funny. Wiping the mugs dry, Naruto hummed a simple tune. It was that moment when he heard the gentle tinkling of the chimes by the door and his senses informed him of the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke. Momentarily, he forgot the dishes he was supposed to dry… and he also forgot himself. He spun around suddenly and exclaimed with all the happiness that suddenly flooded his veins. "Sasuke!"

0------------------------0

_Wednesday, _ _9:03 PM_

Hours pass by infuriatingly slow, when you're waiting for something. Sasuke glanced again at his watch. _Three more hours before show time._

Nothing fantastic happened to Sasuke that day. Well, except in the morning when he saw Naruto again. Other than that, he continued on his daily work in the office. Even if it was a tedious task, Sasuke wanted to categorize the miscellaneous photographs scattered in their office. There were so many pictures, Sasuke hadn't realized that he had taken so many since his start of work. Sasuke paused while looking at a photograph of a group of people protesting. Every photograph carried a message. He picked up another photograph from his desk and stared at a thin woman in her late 30's, holding a baby. She was sitting beside an empty trash bin and had an arm raised for begging. He placed that photograph on a box and closed it.

Sasuke shifted his attention to another box just beside it. He opened it and took one of the pictures. It was a photograph of a bright horizon in the beach. Sasuke stared at the sun in the picture. The sky was one of the few things that he liked. It was so perfectly blue and it reminded him of him… again. So, he found himself, thinking of Naruto, for the nth time this day. There was something strange about that boy, but Sasuke just couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he entered the coffee shop that morning, he was enthusiastically greeted by a very cheerful Naruto. Which he didn't mind. Other customers in the shop seemed to be surprised at how the blonde barista addressed the Uchiha heir so friendly and casually.

Sasuke could remember how happy Naruto was that morning and all that sappiness seemed to have rubbed off on him.

Usually, Sasuke would never start a conversation with anyone. But today, he surprised himself when he actually was the first one to ask how Naruto was doing. He was even more surprised that he enjoyed a conversation. Talking with Naruto was indescribable. That brightness and warmth that the blonde boy possessed was utterly contagious. It was really hard not to like him… not that Sasuke liked him that 'way'… right. Naruto was just a delightful person and he really made Sasuke feel different. It was delightful to meet and be with someone like him.

Sasuke's door opened, "Whoa! What's with the smile? You're scaring me!" Okay, delightful feeling's gone. Kakashi walked in Sasuke's office. He seemed more jolly than usual with a camera on one hand.

Konoha's top photographer stared at Kakashi as if he was an enemy approaching. "What do you want now, Kakashi?"

"I want to take a shot of you before you do your stunt later." Kakashi held up the camera and clicked.

Sasuke could've rolled his eyes, but Uchihas simply didn't do that. So he just glared, since he was a master at it. "Stop that." To tell the truth, Sasuke was nervous about what would happen later. But he wasn't afraid if he was going to get hurt or not. Instead, he was afraid because the Red Fox might not come at all. All his hopes would be broken and the last thing that he has put his faith on would be gone. A part of him wanted to forever believe and hope on a savior. Sasuke swallowed the nervousness that was starting to build up. These things would be confirmed in less than three hours.

"Hey," Kakashi patted his shoulder. Sasuke almost forgot he was in the same room because of his worry, "don't worry, okay? Everything will go according to plan." Kakashi put down his camera on Sasuke's desk. "Besides, I have around 60 people on my crew working overnight on this project."

Sasuke just sighed. He wanted to share his anxiety but … "I'm a nervous wreck because of you."

"Thanks!" Kakashi replied cheerfully, "I'll be the one looking after your safety, you know." Sasuke knew, that even if Kakashi sounded like this, he was sincere with his words. Kakashi was one of the few people that Sasuke believed, though his ideas were sometimes out of this world. Sasuke watched Kakashi as the older man reached for Sasuke's phone, "I'm going to call Ino to order coffee for the crew, would you like some?"

No, no coffee. Naruto. "No, thanks."

Kakashi nodded and dialed, "Ino-san, glad to see you're part of the over time team." Sasuke listened as Kakashi laughed a little, "Yeah, thanks! Hey listen, could you kindly order us a few dozens of coffee for the crew? Maybe a half hour before midnight and the canteen in this building has closed already. I don't want my men snoozing later."

0------------------------0

_11:38 PM_

Naruto turned on the tv set which was hanged on corner and turned to the music channel, hoping that this would keep him calm. He couldn't stop fidgeting. Konoha was having a night without anyone guarding it and a part of him was screaming that something was going to happen and it wasn't good. He looked out through the window in their coffee shop and sighed. How he longed to go out, but he couldn't. He had a job here and Neji and Lee would need another hand to keep up with the orders. Even if the customers were few, there were still persons coming in and they all have to be served.

He listened unconsciously as Lee was taking down some orders from a phone. "Yes," Lee replied, " Konoha Metro Tower, may I have your name please?" Naruto could hear the scratch of the pen against the paper, "Got it, Yamanaka-san. Time now is eleven-thirty eight, your order will arrive in twenty minutes." He heard Lee say his thanks and hang up.

An idea hit Naruto and he almost fell of the stool when he abruptly stood up. There was an order from a customer and it had to be delivered. He could use this opportunity to head out and scout for a while after doing the delivery. He dashed for the kitchen, ready to inform Lee and Neji of his suggestion.

"Naruto-kun," Lee was still reading the paper, "We just had this order… it's strange, you won't believe it, but actually over five dozens of strong coffee!" He started preparing paper cups.

Naruto helped Lee count and put out the cups. He was about to suggest his idea, when Neji asked him, "Naruto, could you go over to the Konoha Metro Tower and deliver it?" Neji punched the order in the cash register, "Lee couldn't drive the van and I can't leave this shop. Is it alright with you?"

All Naruto replied was an enthusiastic nod. He couldn't believe his luck.

0------------------------0

_…to be continued. _


	5. Faith

**Title: **The Superhero

**Summary:** AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke never believed in superheroes. Until one night, one just saved him from certain death.

**Important:**

This is a SasuNaru with AU.

With a little NaruSasu. Yey!

**Chapter 5: **Faith

0------------------------0

Naruto pulled over at the curb. When he opened the door, his ears were suddenly flooded with shouts and whispers.

"_That boy is going to jump…"_

"… _kill himself…"_

"…_bring out your camera, dear…"_

"…_eeaagghh! Sasuke-kun!"_

Mother of god, "WHAT?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Looking up at the tallest building in Konoha, Naruto saw a pale boy, with strikingly black hair, standing on the edge of the Konoha Metro Tower. He swore that his heart stopped beating for a second. What the hell was Sasuke thinking?

Naruto forced himself to calm down. It would be difficult to think of a plan to rescue him right now, without revealing his identity. This little stunt of Sasuke has unfortunately gathered a rather large crowd. If Sasuke jumped, Naruto couldn't just intercept Sasuke's fall without catching the rest of the audience's attention… and he couldn't show his abilities because he was currently and certainly not the Red Fox at this moment. He was wearing his uniform and his cover would be blown if a barista was seen running with amazing speed to catch a falling boy from a building.

He had to just save Sasuke as 'Naruto' himself. But how?

"Oh, coffee's finally here!" He heard one of the man said. One of the men approached Naruto and handed him an envelope. He hazily heard something about it being the payment for the coffee. Naruto almost forgot his initial intention of going here. He shook his head and frantically opened the van to get the five heavy bags of coffee. Once he grabbed them, he shoved them into the man's awaiting hands and made a mad dash for the entrance of the building. He didn't see that the man whom he just handed the bags to, struggled to keep his balance. Five dozens of coffee was heavy afterall.

Surprisingly, Naruto sensed the presence of several persons guarding the entrance of the building. But being the Red Fox, he could easily slip past them. Naruto checked for anyone who might be staring at him, then in quick blur, he inconspicuously slipped through one of the doors. Once he got inside the lobby, he momentarily wondered why it was empty, then he remembered that it was almost midnight. Almost every employee in the building must have left for home already.

Naruto looked at the nearby elevators and contemplated on using that to go to the rooftop.

_Sasuke._

Elevators were too slow. He could climb faster by foot. Naruto blinked and dashed towards the back of the lobby. He arrived in front of a red door with a Fire Exit sign and pulled the heavy door open. Naruto's eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness and he looked up to see the seemingly endless flight of stairs. Unconsciously, the blue tint in his irises faded into blood red. Naruto looked up to see how far the stairs would go and his mind estimated how far up must he climb to reach the top. The Red Fox did not waste any time. He leapt from railing to railing with incredible speed, reaching the top floors without using the steps.

0------------------------0

All right, he was attracting so much attention now.

When viewed from the highest peak in Konoha, the night view of the whole city was breathtakingly beautiful. The million lights were twinkling as if greeting he who wished to take the time to look at them. Was this what the Red Fox saw every night? This town, that possessed an incredible view, has captured the Fox's devotion. Sasuke felt his fear fading away, the more he stared at the wide open space.

His wrist watch gave a small beep as the numbers on it changed into 12:00. Sasuke stepped his right foot forward.

_Red Fox, I know you will be here._

Then, he felt his body fall.

……

_He was about to kick again but his mind already calculated that the attack was too fast and the knife would definitely hit his chest. He braced himself for the feel of the cold knife in his heart and shut his eyes.  
_

_But nothing came. He looked up to see what happened and found himself staring back at a pair of red, cat-like eyes. He gathered his presence of mind and looked at the other attacker who was unconscious on the ground, the knife laying beside his limp hand. That guy was on the ground along with the other one whom he just kicked unconscious._

_His attention was brought back as he heard his rescuer say in a deadly whisper, "Let him go."_

_Then the hold on his arms was suddenly released, he almost fell back. "I-it's you." He heard his attacker stutter, before running out of the alley in fear. The boy who saved him turned around to face the brunette. But it was too dark to make out a face. So the rumors were true, that the only thing that you could see were his red eyes. _

……

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt his feet leave the solid concrete of the building ledge. His eyes looked up at the stars and for a moment, he forgot what was happening. But his body instantly responded when he felt a pair of strong arms encircled his chest. They were holding him tight and keeping him from falling.

_I knew you'd save me._

Sasuke turned around to face the expected red eyes. But he was startled to see a pair of worried blue ones.

"Oi! Just what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto's blue eyes angrily looked back at him. He was leaning on the edge with his outstretched arms around Sasuke. Naruto saved him?

_What… Naruto? _"Let go of me!" He tried prying Naruto's arms so that he could be released but the blonde's grip on him seemed like steel. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! The whole plan was ruined. He was already airborne. That meant Naruto was barely in time to catch Sasuke. Only a matter of milliseconds and Naruto could've missed him.

"Stop struggling! I'll help you up!" Naruto was still holding him tight and was trying to pull him up on the safe side just behind the ledge.

"What…?" This couldn't be happening. Currently, Sasuke was too shocked to even come up with a comeback to shout at Naruto. He was seconds away from confirming if the Red Fox would truly come to save him. "NO! Let go!"

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto shouted angrily. "You're acting stupid!"

"Bullshit! Mind your own business! Dobe!"

"SHUT UP, TEMEE!" Naruto heaved again, slowly taking Sasuke up with him on the roof top. "And stop scratching me!"

Sasuke was gripping his fists so tightly. Naruto just didn't know what was going on that was why he was doing this. But Sasuke had no time to explain, he had to accomplish this as soon as possible. "Naruto, I swear if you don't let me go…"

"If I let you go Sasuke, you'll die!"

"I won't." Sasuke stubbornly replied.

"Sasuke…"

"He'll save me…" Realizing that the blonde has his arms around him, "What are you still doing?!" Sasuke angrily punched his fist against Naruto's face. The blow was strong, enough to have broken Naruto's nose or cut his lip. But Naruto didn't even flinch. He was just staring at Sasuke unbelievingly.

0------------------------0

"If I let you go Sasuke, you'll die!"

"I won't."

Damn. Why was he being so difficult? "Sasuke..."

"He'll save me." The Red Fox.

Naruto realized that Sasuke wanted the Red Fox to save him, and not 'Naruto'.

"What are you still doing?" Sasuke shouted at him. Naruto was vaguely aware of Sasuke's fist connecting on his face, but he didn't react to it. He barely felt any pain even. He just couldn't believe this revelation that just presented itself to him right now. Naruto pulled Sasuke up from the ledge, despite the Uchiha's persistent struggling, and brought him back on the safe cement on the roof.

But Naruto did not let him go.

Sasuke was still slightly struggling when Naruto pulled him up, and the blonde was getting lost in his thoughts because of the revelation that he has just heard Sasuke utter so truthfully. Sasuke suddenly turned around to face Naruto and to punch him again but Naruto already saw what he was going to do. Putting his arms around Sasuke so suddenly, refraining Sasuke's arms and hand from delivering their planned attack. Sasuke struggled with all his might and Naruto didn't want to completely immobilize him.

Unexpectedly, they both lost balance and fell on the hard, cemented roof. Naruto had made sure that it was him who would hit it first, so that the Uchiha won't get hurt. Sasuke laid on top of him, completely still as Naruto's arms encircled him and pulled him down for a tight embrace. Naruto felt Sasuke's sudden stillness, but he didn't let him go. He couldn't.

The intoxicating scent of Sasuke's hair was drowning him. Naruto pulled him so close, it was impossible for any space to still exist between them. "Sasuke, you trust in the Red Fox so much that you are even willing to jump to your death without having any proof that he would save you." _You trust me that much?_ Naruto was aware of the sudden chaos that was happening down at the streets. The spectators saw what happened and everybody believed that it was fortunate that someone had been on the rooftop all along and prevented the boy from falling. Naruto heard the sirens of the police cars and the shouts of Sasuke's co-employees as they entered the building.

Naruto loosened his hold on Sasuke, but he still didn't let go.

Sasuke looked back with a determined expression to match Naruto's. "Faith doesn't need proof."

Naruto felt Sasuke get up on top of him. He couldn't help thinking how much he had learned from Sasuke's real feelings tonight as he watched the Uchiha walk away from him angrily.

Then his eyes momentarily flashed from blue to red, then back again. _I want to tell him._

0------------------------0

Two figures were perched on an old billboard whose lights were slightly dull and were blinking erratically. From afar, the two seem to blend in the darkness, but if one looked closely, you would see something else.

"Interesting." A pair of snake-like eyes blinked. "I never believed that the rumors were true."

"What is, Orochimaru-sama?" The other one asked as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose bridge.

"The Kyuubi has returned."

0------------------------0

…_to be continued. _

(sorry for not updating sooner, been addicted to Hikaru no Go for a while :D gomen gomen.)


End file.
